


[Podfic] Desires of the Blood

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Bloodplay, Dark, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, Darklock, Death, First Time, Graphic Description, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer Sherlock, Serial Killers, Slash, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have something in common of which they are both unaware. They've both been holding back from starting a relationship with the other because of the one aspect of their lives they are *sure* they cannot share. Serial Killer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Desires of the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbluphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbluphin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Desires of the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944439) by [jbluphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbluphin/pseuds/jbluphin). 



> Requested by a tumblr anon with thanks to jbluphin for permission to record.
> 
> Please heed the tags and warnings. This one is quite different from my usual selections, so I urge you to listen responsibly. As a further disclaimer - my reading of this work does not mean that I condone/endorse serial killers or their actions.

Length: 28:39  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m27yo5a20mspafy/Desires+of+the+Blood+by+jbluphin.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/scdz9ber6asb1ou/Desires+of+the+Blood+by+jbluphin.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/desires-of-the-blood-by-jbluphin))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/desires-of-blood))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Supermassive Black Hole (vkgoeswild piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSvmTyhMfVk&list=UUbKM5fcSsaEFZRP-bjH8Y9w&index=81) \- Muse

 


End file.
